The Only One For Me:The Prequel:SevenYears Earlier
by TheGirlThatPlayedWithFire
Summary: Crossover With criminal minds. Simon met Alyssa Prentiss, Younger Half-Sister of Emily Prentiss when he is 15 and she is 16. One night is about to change thier lives forever. I really sucks at summaries. The first in four part series. This is the prologue.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1-Meeting Alyssa Jade Mia Prentiss _**

**_Disclaimer-I don't own 7th Heaven or Criminal minds._**

_**A/N- Next chapter is excatly one year later and will take place over the course of ten and a half months. Simon is 15, next chapter he will be 16. Alyssa is 16, next chapter she will be 17. Simon will be almost 17 when Courtney's born and Alyssa will be almost 18. They met last sunday at church and it's the next saturday. The next story called The only one for me takes place almost seven years later and there is a three year gap in bewteen stories. Please review, Thanks**. **I'd like to hear if it's good? or not?**_

* * *

_Chapter 1- Meeting Alyssa_

Simon meets Alyssa near the Icee stand at the pier. Alyssa's wearing a Pink shirt and Blue jean shorts with lime green converse shoes. Its a nice day in May. Her curly raven brown hair goes halfway down her back.

"Hey, So where do you want to go for lunch?" Simon asks as he approaches her.

"Do you like Mexican?"

"Yes..I love Mexican." Simon smiles

"Uh...Then...Do you want to go to Mariasol Cocina Mexicana?"

"Yes." Simon tells her. "You look nice."

"Thanks."

Simon tells Alyssa as they walk to the Mexican restaurant, "What do you want at Mariasol Cocina Mexicana? I think i want the enchilada and taco platter."

"Sounds good. I might get that too."

The waitress walks over with a bowl of chips and salsa. "My name's Julia. I'll be your server today. Here is some chips and Salsa. Are you ready to order drinks, now?"

"Yes, I'll have a Lemonade, please." Alyssa says. "I'll have a Ice Tea, please." Simon tells the waitress.

"ok, I'll be right back with your drinks." Julia the waitress tells them.

"The Chicken fajitas look good." Simon tells Emily

"sounds good, I'm going to get combo #3 Cheese enchilada and soft taco with chicken."

"That sound good." Simon smiles

"So do you have any silbings?"

"Yes...six, 3 Sisters, 3 brothers."

"wow...thats alot, how old are they?" Alyssa asks

"Well...Matt he's 20 he's the oldest...Mary she's 18...Lucy she's 17...Ruthie she's 10 Sam and David are twins and they are 2." Simon explains to Alyssa

"That's good you have lots of brothers and sisters." Alyssa tells Simon

"So, Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes...four sisters."

"How old are they?" Simon asks

"Emily's 30, Abbey's 25, Alex she's 21 and Alanna's 13."

"How old are you." Simon asks

"16." Alyssa tells him

The waitress walks up. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes...I'll have the combo 3 cheese enchilada and soft taco with chicken." Alyssa tells the waitress

"I'll have the chicken fajitas."

"Ok" The waitress said while writing down the orders and leaves.

"Will i meet your family soon?" Alyssa asks

"yes you will i can take you tonight, we can go for dinner if you want." Simon tells Alyssa

"That would be great." Alyssa smiles

"Lucy's graduating high school in June." Simon tells Alyssa

"That's good, Where is she going to college?"

"Kolbel Seminary in New York and she's engaged to a guy named Jeramy."

"Wow, you said she's 17 right?"

"Yes" Simon tells her.

"What game do you want to play first?" Simon asks

"Well...how about water race."

"Ok, Let's go." Simon and Emily walk over to the water race game holding hands.

"Can I have the pink bear, please." Simon won and is getting Alyssa a teddy bear. The guy hands him the bear.

"Here" Simon gives the bear to Alyssa.

"Thank you." Alyssa tells Simon. They plays different arcade games for the next 40 minutes.

"Can we go on the pacific plunge first? It's right over there and theres no line" Simon asks Alyssa while buying tickets

"Ok, sure." Alyssa tells Simon while he takes the tickets.

"Hey...Simon!" A blonde girl comes running over. "Do you want to hang out with me and Beth?"

"No, Kaitlin, I'm on a date with Alyssa." Simon tells the girl

"Well Later if you want, you guys can hang out with us." The blonde girl tells Simon before walking away with Beth following her.

"How do you two know each other?" Alyssa asks Simon on the top of the Pacific Plunge as she watched Beth and Kaitlin line up of the pacific wheel.

"She goes to my school. She's into me. But she's 18 I'm 15. I want to a date a 16 year old." Simon winks at Alyssa. Alyssa passionately kisses Simon.

"Do you want to get an icee?" Alyssa asks after they finishes the kiss.

"Sure" Simon says. They walks over holding hands.

"What flavour?"

"Lemonade and Cherry. What are you getting?" Simon asks while waiting in line.

"Lemonade, blueberry, cherry and sour apple."

"I will get a Lemonade and Cherry and a Lemonade, Cherry, sour apple and bluberry for the lady." Simon tells the lady at the front counter.

"My sister Mary is picking us up in 20 minutes."

"ok" Alyssa tells Simon while taking a sip from her drink.

It's 4pm Mary should be here soon. Simon shares a funnel cake and dippin' dots with Alyssa while they wait for Mary to pick them up. He buys Alyssa a hot chocolate, Mary a Tea while he gets a ice coffee with whip cream on top for the drive home.

"Mary's here, Let's go." Simon tells Alyssa

* * *

"So Alyssa, Do you have any Siblings?" Annie asks

"Yes I have four sisters Emily, Alanna, Abbey and Alexandra. And I have seven nieces."

"so you have a big family too thats great. How old are your nieces?"

"Anna She's 14, Hailey she's 14, Christy she's 9, Savannah she's 7, Claire she's 2, Mady she's 1, and Lily she's 1."

"Can I meet Anna, Christy and Hailey?" Ruthie asks

"yes you can. How about I bring Anna, Hailey and Christy to dinner one night, if it's ok with you Annie?" Alyssa asks

"of course it's ok." Annie smiles at the young girl. Alyssa's phone rings.

"I have to take this." Alyssa tells Annie

"you can go into Eric's office. It's right next to the dining room."

Alyssa walks into Eric's office "Hello, Hi Emily What's up?"

"Ethan is dead, he was shot while working today." Emily cries. Ethan is Emily's boyfriend and Mady's dad and is a police officer.

"where are you?"

"I'm at my house." Emily tells her still crying.

"I'm coming."

"no that's ok, your at Simon's, I'll phone Alanna, She is with Anna right now."

"your my sister, and you need me. Simon will understand." Alyssa tells her

Alyssa walks back into the kitchen, she's crying "Mady's father was just killed. He was a police officer. I have to go be with my sister."

"I'm so sorry, go be with your sister, Simon will understand." Annie hugs her

Alyssa walks upstairs where Simon is helping Eric put the boys to bed "I have to go, Simon. Hailey, Savannah and Mady's father was just killed and I have to be with them and my sister. I'll see you at school."

"ok, I'm sorry to hear that." Simon hugs Alyssa


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_Disclaimer-I don't own Private Practice, Criminal Minds or 7th Heaven. I just own Alyssa (and her three sisters and seven nieces)_**

**_A/N- remeber it's a year later-so late May 2001. Alyssa is 17, Simon is 16. There will be two flashback _**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_ONE YEAR LATER_**

It's Simon and Alyssa's one year anniversary and it the one year anniversary of Ethan's death. Simon picks Alyssa up for thier one year anniversary. He is taking her to planet hollywood. She is wearing a blue silk dress and heels and she curled her hair.

"Hi. You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?" Simon greets Alyssa and kisses her.

"Yes. Let's go."

"How's Emily doing? Today must be really hard for her." Simon asks

"ok. I think it has to do with Mady being around."

"That's good."

"Yeah, Emily got a great job in Virgina as an FBI agent and she's happy with Sam. Emily's pregnant. About two months. They are moving there this weekend." Alyssa tells him. Sam is Emily's boyfriend of about three months.

"That's great. I'm glad she's happy. How's Hailey and Savannah?"

"They are really upset. Hailey locked herself in her room and is probably crying her eyes out and Savannah is covering up her pain by spending time with Mady and her mom." Alyssa tells Simon

"That's not good, I hope she will be ok."

"she will. She alway has a hard time on this day and at christmas, her birthday and father's day." Alyssa explains to Simon

"How's school going for you." Simon asks. She had bronchitis two weeks ago and just returned to school two days ago.

"It sucks. I have at least two hours which i still need to finish."

"It will get better after all the work is finished."

"Yeah i guess."

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress walks over and asks

"Yes we are." Simon answers

"I will get the Tuscan chicken sandwich. And to drink i'll get sprite." Alyssa tells the waitress

"I will get the shrimp alfredo. and to drink i'll get root beer." Simon said to the waitress

* * *

Emily stands at Ethan's grave with thier daughters standing beside her. She is holding red roses.

"Ethan, I love you so much. There's not a day that goes by that i don't think about you. Mady's already two. She is growing so fast. I wish you were here with us. I got a job in Virgina as a FBI agent. I start Monday. I'll come by later. Love you. Emily places the flowers down on the ground and turns to Savannah

"Say Hi to Daddy, Sweetie."

"Hi Daddy, I miss you. I love you so much." Savannah tells her dad

"Hi Daddy, I miss yoou so much. I will alway love you." Hailey places some lilies on his grave.

* * *

Ruthie, Anna and Alanna are sitting at the table at the Camden's house talking. They are eating popcorn.

"You should go out with Peter. He's nice, hot and smart." Ruthie tells Anna

"You _mean_ Peter Petrowski? The guy in my math class _and_ Alyssa's English class?" Alanna asks

"Yes. Like i said he is nice, smart and _hot." _

"I'll think about it." Anna eats some popcorn.

"maybe you should date Peter." Alanna tells Ruthie

"No, I don't like him _that_ way. He's my friend."

"She's too young to date anyways" Anna speaks up. Ruthie is 11, She is going to be 16 in three weeks and Alanna is 17.

"but _you_ guys can date" Ruthie points out to Anna and Alanna.

* * *

Emily looks around the house she used to share with Ethan before he died. It's Empty the movers took everything but the things she would be taking herself. She had alot of memories here. They moved in five months before Hailey was born. About 15 years ago.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_July 12, 1986_

_"IT HURTS SO MUCH! ETHAN WE ARE NEVER HAVING ANYMORE kIDS, Do you hear me?" Emily screamed and then pushed. Ethan nods his head. He hopes Emily will change her mind in a couple of years when this baby is older. The baby's head comes out. The baby has red hair, just like her dad, Ethan._

_"just one more push and you will meet your daughter" The doctor tells Emily. On the next contraction, Emily pushed with all the strength she had left. She screams as the doctor guides the baby's shoulders out. After that, the rest of the baby just slips out. WAAAH! WAAAH! The baby cries out. Ethan cuts the umbilical cord. The nurse takes the baby to be weighted._

_"what's her weight" The doctor asks_

_"9 pounds 6 ounces" the perky blonde hair nurse answers._

_"what's her agar score?" _

_"8" The nurse tells the doctor._

_The doctor takes the newborn from the nurse and places the baby on Emily's chest. Emily looks at her new daughter and smiles. Emily passes the baby to Ethan so that he can hold his new daughter. She has Emily's eyes. _

_"whats her name?" The nurse asks_

_"Hailey" Ethan tells her while looking down at the baby in his arms. "Hailey Jade Prentiss-Ross."_

_"That's a cute name for a cute baby."_

**_FLASHBACK OVER!_**

* * *

"So what to to want to do in college?" Simon asks Alyssa

"I want to take paralegal. What do you want to take?"

"That's a good choice. I want to take journalism."

"Cool. What college do you want to go?" Alyssa asks

"New Haven university, Duke University or Harvard University. What about you?"

"um...University of North Carlina- Chapel Hill, Duke University or Yale."

"That's good." Simon smiles

"I have a test in chemistry on monday."

"You will do good. You know all about chemistry." Simon winks at Alyssa.

"Thanks"

"How's your food" Simon asks

"good, how's your food?"

"It's good"

* * *

Emily looks up, her two year old daughter is playing in the backyard on the swings with her sister Savannah. She remebers something that happened six months ago.

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_"OWW! IT HURTSS!" Mady screamed. Mady had been running to see Anna and Christy. She fell and landed on her elbow. Ruthie, who was babysitting her at the time called Matt to come over. _

_"It's broken, she has to go to the hospital. Can you phone Emily or Alyssa?" Matt tells the almost 12 year old girl. Ruthie got Alyssa's voicemail._

_"Hey Alyssa it's Ruthie Mady got hurt and she has to go to the hospital, call me back ok?" Ruthie tells Alyssa and hangs up. She tried Emily. _

_"Hi Ruthie, What's up?" Emily asks _

_"Hi Mady's hurt. She going to the hospital. You can meet us there." Ruthie tells Emily _

_"Ok, i'm on my way now." Emily tells Ruthie. _

_"Ok see you soon, bye." Ruthie tells Emily and hangs up the phone. Alyssa calls back two minutes after Ruthie finished her call to Emily. _

_"Hi Ruthie, How hurt is Courtney?" Alyssa asks_

_"Her elbow is broken, and she might need surgery." _

_"How did it happen?" Alyssa asks _

_"She ran over to see Anna and Christy, they came over to visit me and Mady And she fell and landed on her elbow." Ruthie explains._

_"Ok i'll be at the hospital soon." Alyssa tells Ruthie and hangs up the phone. Mady's doctor walks up to Ruthie, who is sitting in the waiting room waiting for the X-ray and CT scan to be finished. _

_"Mady's in her room, she needs surgery to fix her elbow, when are her parents coming?" The doctor asks _

_"They are on thier way now." Ruthie tells the doctor. _

_"How are you related to Mady?" The doctor asks Ruthie _

_"I'm her babysitter. My brother is dating her Aunt." The eleven and a half answers the doctor. _

**_-FLASHBACK IS OVER-_**

* * *

Simon and Alyssa walk into the hotel room, Simon got for them tonight. It's about 9pm. It's friday night so they don't have to worry about school.

"You have a condom, right?" Alyssa asks Simon while sitting on the bed

"Yes, I'm getting one now"

"Ok, good." Alyssa waits

* * *

_**Reviews are welcome :)** _


End file.
